Leopardeon and the Skylanders into the Future
Chapter 1: Training Elements "Finally, we are here" said Spyro, Spyro opened the door to the Artisans Castle, inside were many statues, and a nice, big, open area. "This is where your training begins, Leo" said Spyro. "Umm, oh yeah, training! we are supposed to start on the Fire element, right?" said Leopardeon, "yes, Leo, follow me" said Spyro. After a while, Spyro and Leopardeon were done training. "I need to go to do something with Lepardapsy" said Leo as he and Spyro walked out of Artisans Castle. "Ok, bye" said Spyro. Once Leopardeon entered Lepardapsy's cottage, she was getting ready, but for what, you may ask... for information? "Ready?" said Lepardapsy, "yes" said Leopardeon, "don't worry, it won't hurt" said Lepardapsy, "ok, but do be careful" said Leo. "Done" said Lepardapsy, "but that's a unstable potion! it will make me fall into pieces!" said Leo ,"but this potion is modified, it will only make it easier, and this is to make your wings stronger" said Lepardapsy, "yes, but i'm too scared!" said Leo, "I know, but I did it to me, see?" said Lepardapsy. "Ok, but i'll close my eyes" said Leo while closing his eyes. "Ok, I will start now" said Lepardapsy. After a few seconds... "done!" said Lepardapsy, "really?" said Leo, "I told you it wouldn't hurt" said Lepardapsy. "But I still feel my wings like they still are..are they stronger?" said Leo, "be patient, it will take a while for the potion to take effect" said Psy, "ok, but I feel dizzy" said Leo, "that's the effect you might want to rest for the day, I will take your duties as the king". "I'll tell the Skylanders what happened" said Relix flying into the house, "ok" said Leo, "then off I go" said Relix flying to Core of Light Island. Chapter 2: Dream Of An Absolution After Leo opened the castle's door, he went to bed, and slept peacefully, as Leopardeon was having a dream. "Where am I?" said Leo, "its been a long time, Leo" said a mysterious voice, "what? I recognize that voice!" said Leo. The voice giggled, "Mew!!!" said Leo, "correct!" said Mew, "it's was very long ever since I last saw you" said Leo, "but where is Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle?" "they're gone forever" answered Mew, "why?" asked Leopardeon. "It's the begining of the end" said Mew, "what do you mean?" said Leo, "different dimensions are opening, they're portals, and two of the Skylanders came to Skylands through those portals, I can name them, Tails and White Death " "how do we stop these portals from opening? Because of there's Skylanders coming from anywhere else besides planets from the Elemental Solar System, then something's not right" said Leo, "time is in hands" said Mew, "wait, you don't mean rebuilding Leopardeon2? he has a glitch, he can't be activated" said Leo, "but you can make Leopardeon2 v.2 he is the only thing that can time travel into past or future" said Mew. "I'll instead go and ask Alpha and his explorer team for help" said Leo, "you won't, he asks you for help" said Mew, "please Leopardeon" "fine, but to make Leopardeon 2 v.2, I need powerful kinds of metal, such as Quick Sliver, and an Arkeyan computer, and Clock Work Gears" said Leo, "you will find those parts in where your parents passed away" said Mew, "alright, that's easy" said Leo. "Goodbye, your friends are calling you now, good luck Leopardeon!" said Mew, "bye Mew" said Leopardeon as he woke up from the dream. Chapter 3: The Clock Work Robot V.2 "Leopardeon, you're finally awake" said Spyro, "yes, but there is no time!" said Leopardeon while getting off the bed, "Leopardeon! what happened to your wings?" asked Tails "the surgery, now I can use my levitation and fly faster" said Leo, "But that's not the point, Mew told me that White Death and Tails came from a portal from their world, and the portals are doing more things to another dimensions" "so you want us to go back to our worlds?" said White Death, "no, I want to close the portals that you entered from" said Leo, " you can't, the portal disappeared into nothing after I got to Skylands, but reappeared later" said White Death. "Great, now we have to find teleporting portals, and I have make a new version of a certain clock work robot" said Leo, "wait, are you talking about Leopardeon2?" said Spyro, "no, i'm talking about Leopardeon2 v.2" said Leo, "we need to go to Gem Core City." Once they got to Gem Core City they went to a town within the city known as The Lost Atlantis. "Leopardeon, why do they call it The '''Lost '''Atlantis?" said Spyro, "because all hope was lost when Kaos attacked, this town was called Atlantis, so it was renamed into The Lost Atantis" said Leo, "spooky! right?" said T-Bone, "T-Bone, why are you here?" said Spyro, "I live here with the other undeads" said T-Bone. "We want to see King Mortallanis" said Leo, "the king? he is in the Hope Hotel, it's his new castle" said T-Bone, "thank you " said Leo, "goodbye, and good luck for whatever you're doing". Once they found the hotel, they entered it, "here is the Quick Sliver, the Arkyean computer and the Clock Work Gears" said Leo, "Bash, Slam Bam, carry them, but with care" said Leo, "you got it!" said Slam Bam, "roga, roga" said Bash One day later... "I finally finished it" said Leo "ok, lets see", "TADA" said Leopardeon, "Leoparderon V.V2 XYZ=?DJDCHCJSKAIIIUSKAJHBEMBEVD...DIMENSION: SKYLANDS X2 CHAOS ISLAND" said Leoparedeon v2, "what?!" said Spyro tilting his head in confusion, "its his coding, unlike Leopardeon2, this robot is a time traveling system". "ERROR ERROR DIMENSION 3 ERROR OPENING TIME PORTAL XYZ= FUTURE%APPDATA%WORLD: CHAOS REALM OF CHAOS ISLAND", "wait no no no his circuits are going haywire!" shouted Leopardeon, "He's sucking us in!!!!" said Spyro. Chapter 4: Welcome To The Future. "Where are we?" asked Spyro, "The future, of course" said a very faint voice. "Mew?" said Leopardeon. "Indeed" answered Mew, "Where are you, Mew?" asked Leopardeon, "certainly not where you are" said Mew, "never mind that Leopardeon, I want you to meet a friend of mine, just a couple of...". "Mew?" said Leo. "Sorry, It's just that I can't communicate clearly from the Dimensional Router" said Mew. "Do you see the path marked With Amethyst? Follow It, once you're there, my little friend will tell you EVERYTHING" exclaimed Mew. "Guess we should just head out there" mumered Spyro, "let's go then" said Leo. Moving ahead the amethyst line, they see a cell with an old dragon in it. "Hello?" said Leo "it can't be!" exclaimed the old dragon, Spyro Looked surprised. "Is that ME?" said Spyro, "Indeed, but I am no longer Spyro, I'm not a hero anymore" Said future Spyro, "Where are we?" said Leo, "Mew told us to meet you here". Old Spyro reacted "Mew?, oh that Thing, you came from the past to this unfortunate future". "We still have hope" said a strange voice, "Leopardeon, nice to see you again" said future Spyro, "well, it's good to see that you've been caught, let me just free you there, then we can talk" said future Leopardeon. As the future Leopardeon's eyes turn red, they blast the cage open. "Ergo", "now follow me, we need to get to Celebi." Chapter 5: What Is The Chaos Incident? "Celebi, we're ready" said F. Leopardeon, "Hehe, I knew that" Answered a cute little voice. As a beam touches them they find themselves among legendary Pokémon Mew And Celebi. "Welcome to The time hall" said Mew, "It's...beautiful" answered F.Spyro, "it is made of quartz and amethyst" said Celebi, "enough of that". "OK I'M CONFUSED, WHERE WERE WE AND WHERE ARE WE NOW?" said Spyro. "You're in our castle, in the sigma" said Mew, "Sigma?" asked Leopardeon. "Sigma is one of Mew's dimensions along with Alpha, Omega, Delta, Zeta, and Sigma" said F. Leo, "I'm the future you, nice to meet myself from the past". "Sigma is our third safest dimension" said Mew. "Alpha and Omega are both in use right now". "I felt a force distorting time, Dialga informed us that it was coming from Skylands, years after the Chaos Incident". "The Chaos Incident?" asked Leopardeon, "I can't say more other than soon you will encounter it" said Mew, "Malefor and Dark Dragon are Reforming, I got the report from MechaX, MechaY, And MechaZ" said F.Leo. Spyro's jawl dropped, "Malefor!?". "You must help them, young Skylanders, for If The Darkness spreads, it will effect your world" said Mew. "Wait, I want to know more about the Chaos Incident" asked Leo. "The...the...Scarlet Dawn" said Mew. Instantly, they are teleported back to the future in Chaos Island, near the castle.."What?" said F. Leo, "just because the castle was destroyed, doesn't mean I can remodel it". "Just signal the gates" said F. Spyro, "Wait future Leopardeon" said Leo, "what's the Chaos Incident, and how did the castle get destroyed?". "The Chaos Incident occered on 105th Scarlet Dawn, it killed many Skylanders. The moons turned purple, lavender screams, amethyst everywhere. "The end of Sparky's War" said F. Leo. Spyro's eyes widened. "Sparky?". "that's all you needed to know, Leo, open the gates". Chapter 6 : Amethyst,Amethyst Everywhere "Welcome To The Chaotic Castle" said F.Leo "Its.....Purple"said Spyro "Very Purple" said F.Spyro "Amethyst To Be Exact" said F.Leo "Um...Where Did Chaos Island Get All Of This Amethyst" asked Leo "Good Question,Better Not Answer That" said F.Leo "Why Not?" asked Leo "its...complicated..im not supposed to tell you anything about the future,all i can tell you is that everything here will be yours in a few years or so."Said F.Leo "Speaking Of Amethyst..."said F.Spyro as he was interrupted by F.Leo "Lets Not Spoil Events Shall We?" "Fine" said F.Spyro "The Light Knights Live In Another Sort Of Dimension,"exclaimed f.leo "And Chaos Island Is Ready To Switch Dimensions" "That Technology Exists? Since When?"asked Leo "All In Due Time" Said F.Leo "Now Follow Me" As they walk through the royal library they hear strange noises, "Here It Is,The Amethyst Gate" said F.Leo "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAS TO BE AME..."said Spyro Before Leo Put His Paw Over His Mouth "Not So Loud" said Leo "Well What Are You Waiting For? Enter the gate."said F.Spyro "Ok... On 3, 2, 1 , Jump In!" said F.Leo. Woah Where are we? Not In Skylands Thats For Sure Chapter 7 : Talk About Spoiling The Future "Who Said That?!" said F.Spyro "Dont Remember Me? Well Ill Keep It That Way." said the mysterious feline voice "Oh I Remember You.."said F.Leo "The Same Creature Who Saved Skylands But Left It To Corrupt Using Her Sister as bait" "Enough Of This Just Leave Me And Never Return To The Dimensional"said the feline "Woah Whats Happening" said Spyro.Right after that they were teleported to a sort of clockwork dimension "Leopardeon Who was that?" said Leo "No-one Just A Mysterious Voice" They Looked At The Future Spyro Before they could open theyre mouthes he shruged "Could You Three Focus?"said F.Leo "Oh Hello Leopardeon and...."said A Bright Figure "Hello Leonidus,"said F.Leo "My Device Located That You Were In The Dimensional And Were Interrupted By Amethyst"said Leonidus before F.Leo Started Talking" Dont Spoil It,Go Introduce Yourself to the youngsters and ill check the reports" "Well Then, I am Leonidus The Leader Of The Light Knights, Dark Forces are rising and you both have something special however cannot be unlocked within your future selves or the past you live in. We plan to find it" "Nice To Meet You"said Leo "Do I Know You?"asked Spyro "Me No, Not At All"said Leonidus "Well Thanks Leonidus I've seen the reports and i know where we're heading" "The First Thing We Can Find Is On....The Corruption Ruins..." F.Spyro Gasped and The Two Past Skylanders Were Left Not Knowing What That is. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Stories